Living Through High School
by SherlockDW2013
Summary: This is a Teen!LockxTeen!Reader fic. You are friends with none other than Sherlock Holmes and trying to make it through high school. Rated T for violence and future drug use.
1. The Fight

It has been a month since you began to attend your new school; it had also been a month since you met the most remarkable human being: Sherlock Holmes. It started out awkward however overtime you both started talking and found out you had a few similarities and eventually you became friends.

You walked through the school gates and you came across a group of kids chanting 'Fight, Fight, Fight!' You pushed your way through to the middle of the crowd and spotted Sherlock and a bigger teenager brawling and struggling on the floor. You rolled your (e/c) eyes and sighed.

"Oi! Break it up!" you shouted and the two boys stopped. You grabbed Sherlock and tugged him away from the older boy, his name was Louis. "That's enough." You snarled and stood in front of Sherlock.

"Getting your girlfriend to protect you?" Louis sneered at Sherlock who froze

"Leave him alone." You snarl "That's all for today folks!" you address the crowd "Off you go!" the crowd slowly disperses. Louis sneers again before finally turning and then  
walking away. You turn to Sherlock and glare at him, he had bruised his right cheek, a cut just above to his eye. He also had a number of cuts and bruises around is body. You dragged him to a nearby bench and took out a First-Aid kit that you made a habit of packing every time Sherlock had a fight you would stitch him up.

"That's the fifth time this week…" you muttered as you pressed a piece of cotton dipped in disinfectant onto Sherlock's cut. He hissed in pain. "Oh hush, and stop moving!"  
"You're worried for me." Sherlock smirked

"I am not worried!" you protested "I'm just _apprehensive_ over your health."

"You're a terrible liar."

"And you're a terrible fighter." You shot back causing Sherlock to chuckle

"I'm still working on it."

"Well could you work quicker? If you were better at hand to hand combat I wouldn't be patching you up 5 times a week." Sherlock chuckled, his dark eyes sparkling.

"I'm not worried; you'll always be there to patch me up." You smiled

"Yeah, but don't make a habit of it."

"I'll try."

"What made Louis so angry at you today Sherlock?" you placed a plaster over Sherlock's cut and then moved on to his arm

"I simply stated the truth about his Mother."

"What did you say?"

"I said that his mum was the most least attractive woman a man had laid eyes on."

You stared at him in shock

"You WHAT?!"


	2. The Encounter

You collected your book from your locker and sighed. _Just 2 more lessons and it'll be the end of the day._ You though to yourself over and over. You closed your locker door and then headed towards your next class; you were so cooped up in your thoughts that you didn't notice someone in front of you. The both of you collided and you dropped your book

"Oh!" you exclaimed

"I'm so sorry!" a voice said and you felt someone take your hand "Here, let me help you." you looked up and saw one of the most handsome boys you had ever seen gazing at you "Are you alright?" he asked and you nodded dumbly as he gathered all your books. He handed them to you

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." You blushed

"I don't think we've met. The name's Kevin." he smiled

"(f/n). (f/n) (l/n)"

"That's a beautiful name." you must have looked like a tomato because you blushed again.

"How long have you been at this school?" Kevin tilted his head

"Around a month."

"Makes sense, I don't usually miss a pretty face." You chuckled and Kevin handed you a piece of paper

"What's this?"

"It's my number, you know, if you want to call me." He winked and you took it gratefully

"Thank you."

"Anyway, class is gonna start I'll see you round."

"Yeah." You went your separate ways.

You spent the rest of the day thinking about Kevin. With his pouts lips and dark hair. The day finally ended and you sighed. You walked down the corridor and then bumped into Sherlock

"Hey!" you grinned

"Oh, Good afternoon (f/n)." he said and continued walking

"Wait up!" you jogged after him and tried to keep his pace "Where you going?"

"Somewhere"

"And that somewhere is?"

"None of your business."

"Oh." You paused

"Good day to you." Sherlock quickened his pace and he was soon lost in the crowd. You stood there, dumbfounded for a minute before a familiar voice snapped you from your thoughts

"Hey there (f/n)!" Kevin said and patted your shoulder

"Hi Kevin" you smiled sweetly

"Uh, I was wondering if you would like to… you know…" Kevin rubbed the back of his neck

"Yes?" you tilted your head and kept eye contact

"If you would like to go out tomorrow?" he finally blurted "As an apology for bumping into you." you chuckled

"That would be great."

"Cool! Uh… Tomorrow after school?" you nodded

"Sounds good."

"Awesome! See you tomorrow!" Kevin grinned and then walked off with a seeming spring in his step.

That night you sat in your bed, thinking. (About anything you want) Then your mind wavered to Kevin, you shook your head before rolling on your bed and then falling asleep.


	3. The Night out

You woke up the next morning and went by you normal routine. You left your house and then made your way to school.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

The bell rang for the end of school and you packed your bags. Sherlock approached you and tapped your shoulder as you just left the class. You grinned and looked to him, he looked to you and smiled a small smile

"What's up?" you said

"I was wondering, are you free tonight? I was hoping we could study, you know... For the test?" You felt something build in the pit of your stomach

"I'm sorry Sherlock. I'm going out with Kevin and his mates, how about tomorrow?" Sherlock shook his head

"Never mind." He muttered and walked off. You were about to open your mouth to call for him until someone called your name

"(F/n)!" Kevin shouted and ran to you "Hey, (f/n) you ready to go?" you took one more glance in Sherlock's direction before looking to Kevin

"Yeah."

You and Kevin met up with 2 girls. Both of which looked like they were wearing too much make-up. One was small and wore a lipstick that didn't match and had dyed blonde hair; her name was Claudia. The second had blond hair and wore too many layers of foundation that didn't suit her; her name was Samantha.

Kevin went off to order the drinks, leaving you stuck with the pair of girls.

"How long you been at the school?" Samantha asked

"A month, give or take a few days." You replied

"Do you wear make-up?" Claudia asked

"No."

"Why not? I bet you would look really good."

"To be honest I find it a waste of money and time. And it doesn't make people look even _remotely_ pretty." Claudia's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but someone cut her off

"Here's the drinks!" Kevin exclaimed and slammed the cups down. "Cider for Claudia, Smirnoff for Samantha, Beer for me and water for (f/n)"

"Thanks." You said and sipped gently.

"Do you smoke (f/n)?" Samantha said as she lit a cigarette

"No, never saw the point really." Kevin felt the tense atmosphere and then coughed

"Any of you hungry?"

"No, I'm on a diet." Claudia said, her voice high and squeaky.

"Yeah… As if _that's_ going to work" you said into your glass.

"What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." You chuckled and then there was a very awkward silence.

"Me Claudia are going to go freshen up." Samantha said and dragged her friend to the toilets of the bar. You relaxed and sighed

"Don't tell them, but I hate them." You whispered to Kevin who laughed

"I don't really like them either." He said and you frowned

"Then why do they hang out around you?"

"They're both like a foul odour that you can't get rid of."

"I see what you mean." You trailed off and your mind wandered to Sherlock.

"Hey, (f/n)." Kevin said and you looked to him. He held out a hand

"Care to dance?" he smiled and you took the outstretched hand. You both jogged to the middle of the dance floor and you started dancing. Half-way through you saw Claudia and Samantha emerge from the toilet with more make-up as ever; they both stared at you with envy.

After the dance was finished you and Kevin laughed loudly and walked to your table where the two girls waited for you.

"How was the dance?" Claudia asked

"It was fun." Kevin chuckled

"Can I have the next one?" Samantha tried

"Nah, I'm beat." He leaned back in his chair, not noticing the disappointed expression on Samantha's face.

"Hey, look, it's the Freak." You heard Claudia say. You frowned and looked up to see Sherlock walking down the street with his head down. "We should go mess with 'im" she sneered

"Yeah!" Samantha laughed.

"No!" you shouted and the group looked at you "He's my friend!" you snarled

"You're friends with the freak?" Samantha scoffed

"Yes, I am, and if you don't like it; then stay away from me." You stormed off and slammed the bar door shut. You jogged to the opposite street and tapped Sherlock in his shoulder. He looked at you in surprise

"(f/n)?"

"Hey there sunshine!" you grinned and grabbed his arm

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hanging out with Kevin and his mates"

"I mean what are you doing _here_"

"Well the girls I was hanging out with were going to make fun of you, I couldn't let that happen. Only I'm allowed to do that." You winked "So, how about I go to your house for studying?"

"What about your night out?" Sherlock smirked and you laughed

"Nah, I wasn't enjoying it anyway."


End file.
